


Ludus and Mania

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jim is still a criminal, M/M, and a creepy fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from tumblr - Sebastian Moran is a rock star and Jim Moriarty is his biggest fan. (Un)luckily for Sebastian, they just happen to run into each other in the same cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ludus and Mania

Jim Moriarty had always fantasized about meeting the rock star Seb M. Since his late teens when the rock star had first became popular, Jim had listened to every song almost obsessively. He'd attended most of the concerts in the United Kingdom, always arriving a day or two after the rock star. He was conviently sick and excused from school whenever the band went on tour.

His parents hadn't cared since he maintained his stellar grades and wasn't getting into trouble. They hadn't expected this... obsession, as they described it, to continue into Jim's adulthood. Long after he'd moved out and made a name for himself, he still kept every poster he'd bought, every CD, every shirt that he'd never worn (his style was far too classy for those kind of shirts, but he still loved them; he'd never admit that sometimes he wore them as pyjamas).

Of course, his focus turned from the band and to his work. It isn't easy to run a criminal business, you know. Jim would occasionally listen to the CDs when he was relaxing or planning.

He'd never figured that he'd actually run into the lead singer while abroad to arrange a smuggling ring. At first he thought that he was mistaken. But Jim Moriarty doesn't make mistakes. All he knows is that Sebastian is _right next to him_ and he can feel his heart speeding up already.

It's obvious that the boring ordinary people surrounding them have no idea who the star is and while it annoys him that they're so boring and commonplace, _Sebastian Moran_ is right fucking next to him, outside a coffee shop, smoking a cigarette like he's the most normal man in the world.

_Oh my god._

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _Composure, Jimmy,_ Moriarty thinks, _that's important. Wouldn't want to scare him off now._ He allows himself to fantasize about how the conversation may go and a giggle may have slipped out from him. He grins before it slips into a small confident smirk.

"Hello, Mr. Moran." He greets the taller man. The rock star raises an eyebrow and takes another puff from his cigarette. Jim offers his hand out for a shake. "May I say that it is an honor to meet you, sir."

"Didn't think I'd run into a fan here." He mutters. "So what, you want an autograph?"

Jim frowns. "No, that's too ordinary." He mutters, causing the musician to raise an eyebrow. Jim smiles at him. "Forgive me. Let me buy you a refill of whatever you're having." It isn't a question. He grabs the cup before the older man can protest and waltzes into the shoppe, thankful that there isn't a line. He hates to wait.

"A refill please. And one of those chocolate muffins." The barista nods and rings him up, delivering the drink quickly and the muffin even quicker. He smiles at her, all lips and eyes and mania. She shudders as he leaves, the man quietly chuckling to himself.

He hands the drink to the rock star and smiles at him cheerily. "There you are." He says before he starts eating his sinfully sweet muffin.

The rock star eyes the drink suspiciously before throwing caution to the wind and drinking some of it. "Thanks." He says before drinking some more.

"It's nothing, really." Jim replies cheerfully, pleased that the man had decided to trust him. "Are you busy today? I mean, I would love to get to know you better and I have nothing planned, so I figured..." He trails off, leaving it up to his idol.

Sebastian takes a long sip from the hot drink as he ponders the idea. He had planned on just relaxing today. But at the gleam of hope in the younger man's eyes, he finds himself nodding in agreement. "Sure, when do you want to meet up?"

Jim's pulse quickens, eyes dilating as he cheers inwardly. "Great. Is three a good time?" He planned on sprucing up before their ~~date~~ meeting. The man nods. "There's a nice restaurant a few blocks away from here. Very posh. How about there? And don't worry; I'll pay for the meal."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow again, surprised at the man's offer. He was actually starting to like this guy a bit. "You sure?"

"Of course! The money's unimportant." Jim waves off the other's concern before eating more of his muffin. He'd soon be making more than enough to cover all future meetings.

"Alright then. I'll see ya at three." The rock star smiles a bit. He usually doesn't care about this kind of attention, but he felt almost drawn to the other man.

Jim grins as he finishes off his muffin. He leans over and presses his lips to the rock star's, catching the man by surprise. All Sebastian can taste is chocolate on those thin lips.

"Don't keep me waiting, Sebastian." Jim whispers against his lips before pulling away and swaggering as he left the surprised the musician. His heart was pounding, a light blush on his pale cheeks.

Sebastian knew that he was fucked and there was no chance of him getting unfucked soon. And that he was going to enjoy every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from this tumblr post: http://agent257.tumblr.com/post/39900430417  
> Jim reminded me of Mania, while Sebastian reminded me of Ludus.  
> I can't believe I actually used the word swagger in a fanfic.


End file.
